Paradox
by Vikrysel
Summary: AU. This wasn't part of the plan. All they were meant to do was to carry out a retrieval mission. He wasn't supposed to fall in love all over again with someone who's been dead for the past decade.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG or any of its characters.

Warning: AU. And a lot of extra characters. :D Plus, a really bad attempt at Scottish accent (I mean no offense! ). Unbeta-ed.

Prologue

Year 3016. Centuries ago, a meteor shower destroyed what was once our home. Now, the Earth no longer has the capacity to sustain life. Human beings now live in colonies in outer space with the hope that someday they would be able to go back to the planet they called home.

xoxoxoxo

"Siren, looks like a 04 ship. What should we do?" Troll-under-the-bridge (aka. T.U.B.) asks.

"What? Of all things, a sector 04 ship? What the hell is it doing all the way out here? Connect me." Siren frowns and turns on the line, "This is Commanding Officer Siren of R-058. Sector 04 spacecraft, what seems to be the problem?" There was silence on the other end. Her mouth tightens. She hates repeating herself.

They are out on patrol just inside the MilkyWay - the lost galaxy, they call it – one that once held their race. It had long been abandoned in favor of the galaxies with more resources. There isn't any clearance for the Sector 04 ship to be around here. Siren finds it curious, especially with the distress signal pulsing.

"Maybe someone's slackin' off," Leprechaun grins, zipping up his suit as he enters the control room.

"What the hell is the pilot doing?" Siren mutters, choosing to ignore Leprechaun in favor of repeating her request. "Maybe he's on a bathroom break?" T.U.B. suggests.

"I highly doubt that. They wouldn't leave the controls while sending out that distress signal. You'd think they'd be more cautious, what with all the disappearances recently. Co-pilot should be there to answer at any rate," Siren says finally.

There is a _pzzzzzzzt_ sound and then a breathless, **_"Burgess's Commanding Officer Newton here. Sorry about that. Please, do come on board."_**

The three share a knowing look.

"Oho. Looks like someone's gettin' sum action."

"Yes, well. Just get going already Leprechaun. Find out what they want. And don't forget to take Cupid with you. She needs some experience on the field," Siren waves him off. Leprechaun gives her a salute, "See ye efter!".

xoxoxoxo

"Are we going yet? I've been waiting all day for this! My first ever mission, I mean, come on. Isn't this exciting? Siren never lets me go out!" a voice behind him says eagerly.

GroundHog looks over at Cupid. "Not really. Just the same old," he comments flatly as he gears up.

"Ehhh, but won't we get to go and do something fun like you know, fighting the bad guys?"

"Aye, slow down lassy. We're 'ere to check up on a ship, not go against Pitch Black's forces ye know. Ye should listen to a briefin once in a while," Leprechaun appears behind her, giving her a pat on the head. "Booooring. Anyway, Leppppp! Would you please stop treating me like a kid," she whines. "Oh I doubt yer one lass, considerin all the hearts yev broken and the love lives yev manipulated-"

"I do not manipulate!" she says defensively. Leprechaun grins at her.

"Beta Team boarding."

"That's our cue. Shall we?" Leprechaun nods to Ground Hog.

"All right you guys! This is awesome! I wonder if there's some important person on board." Cupid chirps as they cross the threshold.

"Shrimp, small fry don't get to interact with the stars. Ye know that," Leprechaun ruffles her hair fondly. "Well, that's not fair. I wanted to go save famous people," she pouts.

"Lassy, our job's not as excitin' as ye think. I think you joined the wrong team. The Guardians handle those missions."

"Will you two shut up? We're working, not sightseeing." Groundhog says irritably from behind them.

Leprechaun rolls his eyes and whispers, "Someone's a wee bit grumpy. Don't let 'im get to ye lass."

"Hehe, I know!"

xoxoxoxo

Everything was going horribly wrong. One moment everything was going according to standard procedure and the next is chaos. He should've known something was up when no one went to greet them when they'd arrived.

Leprechaun ducks as another bomb blasts through the corridor. He smashes into the wall at the force of the explosion. _Pummil[1]_. What is going on?

He can't see anything from the smoke and his head is spinning from the impact. "Lassy! Cupid, where are ye!?"

"Pipe down will you? You're loud enough to wake the dead," Cupid admonishes feebly, "I'm right over here."

Leprechaun makes his way towards Cupid's voice. "Lassy, ye better not scare-" Lep's eyes widens at the state of Cupid's arm. "Shit." What is left of the girl's arm ends at her elbow, the white bone a stark contrast of color to the mangled skin. Leprechaun can see the blood all over the floor.

"What's with that face Lep?" she laughs weakly. She'd been caught in the explosion.

Shit. _Shit_. "Shh lass. Everythin' is going to be okay." He tries to stem the blood flow and finally tears off the sleeve from his suit. "Ye'll be fine," he says firmly, not quite sure if it reassures the other or himself more. "Haha. Oh man.. I can't… believe.. that you just –gasp- tore that. Siren is… going to kill you."

"Aye. But I'll just tell her we got a wee bit more than we bargained for."

"Beta! Is everyone all right?!" GroundHog's voice filters through the darkness.

"G! O'er here!" Leprechaun shouts, performing a tourniquet on the girl's arm.

"Thank goodness you brats are all right. The other two didn't make it. I was afraid-" GroundHog stops in his tracks as he surveys the scene before him. "We have to get back to the ship."

"But we just can't up and leave everyone!" Cupid protests. "Shut up and be a good girl for once Cupid. Didn't you hear what I just said? They're dead. It's only us left," GroundHog snaps. "The ship's connectors are down and I can't get in touch with the Commander. You guys still have signal?"

Leprechaun and Cupid shake their head. "We'll have to find another way out," Ground Hog says determinedly.

"Aye, but the lassy's hurt, ye?"

"I'm not blind, you four-leaf clover. That's why we have to get back now. Engine failure my ass, this shit is a fucking trap! Things in here are a lot worse than what we expected."

"…too late," Cupid whispers, eyes wide in fear at the sight behind GroundHog.

* * *

[1] Scottish curse word for "f***". According to the translator I found anyway... Please do correct me if I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RoTG is not mine. The characters aren't mine either.

Unbeta'd again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1

"All right already, I surrender!" Sophie laughs. She can never win in a tickle fight against her brother.

Jamie grins at her triumphantly, "Yep. I win. As usual. Now, it's time to say you missed me." The brunette had been selected to join the Guardians two years prior and had just finished their training. It was tough as hell, and Jamie is grateful for the break, even if it is only for a week.

"Yes, yes. I missed you…" Sophie pauses, "…and your smelly feet," she giggles and sprints away from her brother. "Why you little squirt! Get back here!"

Their mother shakes her head at their antics and smiles fondly at the both of them. She's missed seeing her kids like this. True, Jamie writes to them almost every week while he'd been away, but it isn't the same. Her seventeen-year old son is growing up too fast for her liking. "Jamie, Sophie." The two halt in mid step and fall over each other. "It's time for supper."

"All right! Food!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Guardian force is the special police unit that is highly trained to do recovery and stealth operations. Their missions range from providing protection to heads of the sectors to fighting against the forces that plague the galaxy. And Jamie is one of them.

"Is it true that they make you run around and do crazy and dangerous things?" his little 10-year old sister bounces excitedly in her seat. Jamie shares a look with their mother and smirks, "Sure. They make us clean up blood and guts that are sprayed all over the walls after an attack."

Sophie makes a face, "Eugh. Gross Jamie." She stares at her plate in disgust and pushes it away.

"Now now, must not waste food, dear." Their mother says lightly, taking a sip of her drink.

While their mother isn't looking, Sophie shoves her remaining food onto Jamie's plate. He wolfs it down without complaint. Home cooked meals are the best after all, and that is severely lacking back at base.

"So, what happened while I was away?"

"OH oh! Cupcake's been teaching me how to dance!" Sophie says enthusiastically. Cupcake is a friend of theirs who is the same age as Jamie. She had been quite a big bully in the past and Jamie is glad that ballet has taken much of her rage away. She is pretty famous now, flying from one sector to another for her performances. Jamie perks up, "Really? So she's back?"

"Nu-uh. She left a week ago. But told me to say hi for her. So… hi."

"Hi back. Too bad I won't be seeing you two perform together huh?"

"Maybe next time," their mother says. "Yeah, next time! Jamie you should stay longer during your next visit! You can come with me to play with Jill1."

Jamie's smile freezes on his face at the mention of the small brunette. "Right. Next time," he manages to say.

"Jamie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. Would you mind if I go ahead? I'm feeling really tired."

"No, go ahead. You've had a long journey. Sophie here will help me clean up."

"Thanks mom," Jack forces a smile over his younger sister's protests as he left the room.

Jamie plops down on his bed with a sigh. He stares though his transparent ceiling and into the darkness of space. The faint glimmer of stars in the distant galaxy twinkles at him. Jack. He's promised himself that he will not think of him. But he still remembers the day when the report had come that the ship his best friend was on exploded. He'd sat in shock and later pleaded with his mother to tell him that the reporter was lying. His mother had given him a hug that was supposed to be comforting but the sinking feeling in his stomach never left. There had been no survivors.

It is nearly five years since that accident. He'd been twelve and devastated. He'd lost the person he'd looked up to. Little Jill, Jack's younger sister, had been left behind that day and was adopted by one of the members of the community. It is a memory that has burned a place in Jamie's mind. He is sure it is no accident, and he is determined to find out what exactly happened.

Jack had been on his way to carry out a mission that day. He'd been part of the Guardian Force. That's why Jamie's been working so hard to become a guardian. To be in a better position to find the answers he is looking for, and to protect the people he cares about.

"Come in Autumn."

Jamie jumps at the sound of the voice. Bunnymund. It is only his communicator. He frowns as he picks it up, "What's up Bunny? I'm on vacation."

"Need you back here at base, mate. North's out of commission and the team is severely lacking in members."

"What happened?"

"Manny's got him running around after Pitch Black."

"Pitch? That's odd. He hasn't been causing trouble lately. What about Siren?"

"Go figure. We'll never know what's on Manny's mind. Also, we haven't heard from Beta for a week now. Looks like something's up."

Jamie sighs. So much for his break. "All right, I'll be on the next shuttle out."

"Thanks Autumn."

Jack shuts his eyes and lies back on his bed. How the hell is he going to explain this to his mother?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

1 I don't actually know what Jack's little sister's name is, so please forgive the pun. xD;

n/a: Yes, I am aware that Cupid is usually portrayed as a boy. :) I just needed more girl power in Beta xD I'm sorry it's not that accurate


End file.
